


naturally for you

by doiehere



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Getting Together, M/M, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doiehere/pseuds/doiehere
Summary: just jeno and renjun, renjun and jeno
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	naturally for you

It comes naturally really, how Jeno's arm always ended up around Renjun's waist, pulling the petite blonde towards his body. And Renjun not minding about it for a bit but instead leaning towards Jeno, sighing in contentment. No one knows how it becomes like that, a habit of sort of the younger whenever the older is within his reach, a possessive and protective habit. It's normal, they say because they are close practically knew each other since grade school. But their friends called it bullshit which the two of them always brush off. A few moments that defined Jeno and Renjun’s relationship. 

Renjun walked towards his locker with his art bag and big ass canvas for his art class later at 1pm, stressing about his final project before graduation. "What's stressing your pretty little mind, ahgi?" Jeno asked, hands immediately on Renjun's waist, just above his hipbone drawing small patterns. Renjun just sighs turning around to tuck his head on Jeno's shoulder. Jeno loop his hands around Renjun's waist, pulling the older into his body. "Just art stuff" Renjun murmurs through Jeno's shoulder. "Do you have any idea what you will draw?" Jeno asked, swaying them from side to side. It's still early for students to come in being Jeno the baseball captain having to train in the morning and Renjun being the student council secretary trying to continue the work he left the other day. Renjun just shakes his head, it's been 2 weeks since Mr. Xu gave them a long year art project with the theme of "What is the thing or who is the person/people you can't live without?" The Chinese art teacher asked his student and for two weeks Renjun's been thinking what he will draw. He has a plenty of time and have a few ideas but none of them were good. Renjun withdraw from Jeno's hug, hooking his hands on Jeno's neck, playing with Jeno's hair. "I don't know" He whispered, leaning towards the door of his locker. "Want to go somewhere after school?" Jeno asked, offering a small smile towards the older. Renjun looked at Jeno smiling back. "Thank you" knowing the younger senses his stress. 

"Do you think they will notice us?" Jisung whispered towards Chenle, having stood for 5 minutes watching the two older interact. Renjun rolled his eyes, facing the two youngers. "Can we come?" Chenle asked immediately, looking from Renjun to Jeno. "Good morning to you too Chenle" Jeno greets sarcastically. "Morning hyungs!" Chenle greets enthusiastically, not getting the mock tone of the older. "So, can we also come?" Jisung asked again. Renjun looked at Jeno for permission which the younger just shrug, giving a silent "Your choice" "Yeah sure, why not" Renjun said, laughing at the two who was hollering about spending Jeno's money on food. 

"I heard food, why no one invited me?" Donghyuck questions, draping himself on Chenle's back. "Hyuckie hyung!" Chenle screech that made the brunette back away. "Tone it down Lele" comes Mark with Jaemin on his side. "Sorry hyung" the younger sheepishly smile. "So, what's about the food I'm hearing about?" The older of the seven said. "Jeno hyung will treat us later!" Chenle shouted. "And we didn't know this because?" Jaemin said, fakes cry with his hand on his heart. "He's gone Mark, our baby is gone" He fake cries towards his boyfriend. Jeno just groans, hiding on Renjun's shoulder. "For the last time Jaem, I'm not your son" Jeno said, turning his head to glare at his best friend. "Oh, shut up I bore you into this world be grateful, will you?" The pink haired boy sass. "It's no use Jeno, he's been bothering my mother about my birth certificate, questioning if I'm really their child" Donghyuck said, shaking his head making the other laughs at Jaemin's antics. "Wait, don't you have baseball training 15 minutes ago?" Renjun asked towards the younger. Jeno's head shot up from Renjun's shoulder before looking at the clock above the main door before cursing. "Oh fuck, Mr. Byun will kill me" Jeno said before planting a feather kiss on Renjun's head. "I'll pick you up later!" He said towards Renjun. "See you guys at lunch!" Jeno shouted from the distance before sprinting towards the baseball field. Renjun also didn't missed how his friends been eyeing them the whole time but decided to just ignore them knowing what they were thinking. 

A soft breeze coming from the window, kisses Renjun's cheeks as he sketches some ideas he wants to draw. "Things I can't live without? Who I can't live without?" He asked himself, unconsciously drawing a pair set of eyes especially crescent eyes looking back at him with the mole on the side of the right eye that he knew by heart. Renjun smiles looking down at his drawing, tracing the high nose and plump lips. "Drawing me again ahgi?" Jeno whispered from Renjun's back, hooking his chin on Renjun's shoulder to look at Renjun's drawing, arms already holding the older against him. Renjun giggles from Jeno's hands tracing small patterns on his stomach. "Stop" Renjun whines, elbowing the younger. "You know that tickles me" Renjun said throwing a playful glare towards the younger. Jeno laughs, throwing his head back, retracting his hands from Renjun's stomach and settling them on the older's waist instead. "Did you come here again after you showered?" Renjun asked, shaking his head, hands instinctively getting the spare towel he has in his bag in case Jeno left his or need another one. Jeno obediently sat down, standing between Jeno's spread legs Renjun works his magic in drying Jeno's wet hair. "How's training?" Renjun asked, combing Jeno's hair with his fingers. The question made Jeno groans, planting his face on Renjun's stomach grumbling about Mr. Byun being the devil himself for what he made the team do during training. "That hard?" Renjun asked, massaging Jeno's scalp earning a purr from the baseball player. "'m sleepy" Renjun heard Jeno mumbles, patting the boy's head, Renjun let Jeno sleep for a few minutes or an hour missing one subject won't do any harm. 

"Jaem said that Jisung and Chenle won't be going with us later" Jeno said holding Renjun's canvas with his left hand while holding Renjun's hand with his right hand. "Huh? Why?" Renjun asked, swinging their hands back and forth. "Jisung have a dance practice with Jaemin while Chenle have piano lessons with Donghyuck after school" Jeno answered, putting down the canvas to open the art room. "Same place?" Jeno asked walking towards to the back of the room, the stool facing the window where he has the perfect view of the baseball field, Renjun's art place, is what he calls it. Jeno looked at Renjun's art place, paints, brushes and sketchbooks decorating his place, he also notices the crack on the easel stand where he put up the canvas.

"Ahgi?" Jeno called and received a hum from Renjun who was getting new set of paints and brushes from the cabinet in front of the room. "Your easel has a crack on one of its legs" Jeno informed, checking the damage of the crack. Renjun immediately walk towards Jeno who was crouching down and checking the crack. "Oh man" Renjun groans, pushing the easel a little and it end up snapping into two, shocking them both. "We can buy another one" Jeno suggested, pulling the other into a hug. "No, that's my favorite easel" Renjun said, pulling away from Jeno and picking up the pieces. "This was my 12th birthday gift from you" Renjun whispered, pouting at his precious easel stand. "Ahh, the one with the Moomin carved on the side" Jeno said, remembering how he got his father's help to build a birthday present for Renjun. "Come on ahgi. I can build you a new one if that's what you want?" Jeno coaxed towards the sulking Renjun. Renjun looked up from where he is sitting down. "Really? With the Moomin carved on the side?" "Yes" Jeno laughs at the little request. The bell rang signaling lunch, Jeno helped Renjun gather his things before walking towards the canteen to meet their friends. 

"Hi Jeno" Yeeun said, tucking her hair shyly over her ear. Jeno looked up from where he is eating and smile towards the Cheerleader. "Hello Yeeun" He greets back, earning a scoff from his friends. "So, I was wondering" The Cheerleader started, planting her hands on the table leaning forward towards Jeno, making her top also lean down revealing a bit of her boobs. "are you free after school?" She finished. "No, he's not" Came a muffled voice, Renjun looked up from his pillow, Jeno's arm that was around his body, glowering at the girl who scowls at him in return. Jaemin was hitting Donghyuck's arm who was hitting Jisung's arm at what they we're witnessing. "I didn't ask you" Yeeun fake smiles, crossing her arms over her chest, making her boobs look big. Yeeun faces Jeno and sweetly smiles, fluttering her eyes. _"What a stink eye"_ Renjun whispered in Chinese making Chenle on his side choked on his drink and eventually laughing out loud. The others looking at Chenle who was laughing hysterically. "Omg, I'm so glad I'm Chinese" Chenle commented that earn him a confused looks around the table. Jeno look away from Chenle before smiling at the cheerleader. "I'm sorry, I have something to do later" He said and Renjun perked at that, raising an eyebrow towards the Cheerleader who just scowls before walking away. "What did you say?" Jeno asked, titling his head to the side. "Oh, that's nothing" Renjun smiles before pulling Jeno's arm that was on his waist around his body on to the table to make it as a pillow. "Hey Lele" Jisung whispered over the table. "What did Renjun hyung said?" He questioned, Chenle leaned over and whispered the words on Jisung's ear. "He really said that?!" Jisung exclaimed. Chenle just frantically nodded his head.

"I swear you two just ran for president and vice president of the student’s council just to have a room to make out" Jeno said, leaning at the door. Jaemin looked up from Mark's lips before giving him the finger. "Fuck off Jeno" Mark sneers towards the younger. "He's at the back" Jaemin squeaks against Mark's lips. Jeno just shakes his head, walking towards the back room of the student council office. Renjun was hunched over the table, writing and budgeting for the school and sports festival. Jeno just stood there, looking over at Renjun with his glasses sitting on his small nose, his tongue picking out in concentration, writing with his delicate hands while drowning in Jeno's hoodie. 

"So that's why my new hoodie was missing?" Jeno asked, breaking the silence, quirking an eyebrow towards the older. Renjun flinching at the sudden voice causing his glasses to slide from his nose to his chin. "I'll give it back?" Renjun sheepishly said or more of a question with the tone of his voice. Jeno just shakes his head walking towards the older. "Ready to go?" Renjun shakes his head pointing towards the papers he must work on. "I'm sorry Jeno" Renjun whispered, biting his lips a habit he developed when he's anxious or nervous. "Hey, that's okay. I understand okay?" Jeno assuring the older. The time passed by and it's already 7 in the evening. "Ahgi, it's already 7pm. We have to go home" Jeno informed the older standing where he was sitting. But Renjun didn't answered that made Jeno worried, he walked towards Renjun who have his head down, snoring softly against the table. Jeno just chuckles to himself, leave it to Renjun to fall asleep while working. "Injun? Ahgi? We need to go home" Jeno whispered, shaking Renjun's shoulder. Renjun just groans in his sleep, lifting his head eyes still close before making a grabby hand to Jeno. Jeno immediately held the older by his armpits, hooking Renjun's skinny arms around his neck as he heaves Renjun up from where he is sitting. Renjun felt himself being lifted, tightening his hold on Jeno's nape, his legs around Jeno's waist. "Home" He whispered. "Yeah home" Jeno whispered back, holding Renjun in place before getting their bags and eventually walking home. 

"Hello, Kun hyung? Yeah, he's here" "O thank the heavens. I just got home, and I didn't saw him. Thank you Jeno" Kun said from the other line. "No one was home last night so I took him home instead. I hope you don't mind" "No, no of course not. Thank you for always looking after him Jeno. I'll be going now" Kun bids goodbye before hanging up. Renjun stirs beside Jeno, searching for something, he sat up when he didn't feel Jeno beside him. "Jeno!" Renjun shouted, looking around the room, his eyes shaking as he looked for the younger. "Hey, hey I'm here gi" Jeno comforts the older, facing Renjun, who immediately crawls towards him, settling on his lap hooking his skinny arms around Jeno's neck. "See here" Jeno said, pulling Renjun into a comfortable position, hand resting above the petite waist drawing small circles for comfort. "I just sat up to plug our phones" Jeno informed, Renjun nodded his head, holding Jeno close to him. "You know I won't leave you right?" Jeno asked, stroking Renjun's hair. "Yeah" Renjun mumbles, closing his eyes, letting Jeno pull him down to sleep more. 

"What's with Koala Renjun?" Donghyuck questioned, motioning over Renjun who have his limbs attached to Jeno into a deadly grip. "He broke my guitar pick the other day and he's making it up to me by this" Jeno said, pointing at Renjun's snuggling on his chest. "So, he's been in his koala mode ever since Saturday?" Jaemin asked, to which Jeno gave a nod. "Man, I missed Renjun's koala mode" Donghyuck said. "Remember the last year of middle school?" Mark asked, laughing at the memory. "The one with Jisung!" Donghyuck enthusiastically said, laughing with the older. "Omg, that was epic!" Jaemin laughs, hitting the table. "Shut up" Renjun hissed towards the three. Renjun accidentally pushed Jisung a little bit too hard resulting for the maknae to have bruises, Renjun wants to make up to the younger by clinging into him all day. As his friends like to call it, Renjun’s koala mode. 

“Renjun, you have to let go” Jeno whispered. Renjun shakes his head in return “No” “Come on ahgi, I have a practice in 15” Jeno tried again. But Renjun just tightened his grip on Jeno’s body, not intending to let go. “Okay, if that what’s you want” Jeno mumbles before hooking his arms around Renjun, resting just above his butt. Jeno slowly stood up, bringing Koala Renjun with him. “Jeno!” Renjun exclaimed, slapping Jeno’s chest. Jeno paid him no attention but walk out of the room with Renjun in his arms. Students are watching them as Jeno walked towards the locker room to change with Renjun whining on his neck because of embarrassment. Jeno stopped in front of his locker as Renjun slowly slide down from his body. “You’re an ass Jeno” Renjun glared, crossing his arms in front of him, frowning at the laughing boy. “Don’t pout gi, you can cling on me as much as you want after I’m done okay?” Jeno comforted, kissing the sulking boy in front of him. 

“Jaemin! I need your approval for this” Renjun called from the back room, arranging the budgets for the school festival in 4 days. “Jaemin!” Renjun shouted again, standing where he is sitting before walking towards the main room of the Council Office. “Oh god! Please stop sucking each other’s faces and approve this” Renjun said, rolling his eyes at Jaemin and Mark, putting the paper on the table as Jaemin waves him goodbye not detaching from Mark. After a few minutes Jaemin pop inside the back room with a confused face. “Injun ah” Jaemin softly called towards the blonde boy. “Why is your name here for the Rent A Date?” Jaemin asked, putting the paper down besides Renjun. Renjun looked over, squinting his eyes looking for his name. Upon seeing his name, Renjun just shrugs going back to what he is doing. “Bambam put it in. No one wants to volunteer so he put mine instead since I’m the president of the Art Club and all” Renjun said, printing the flyers to distribute. “Does Jeno knows about this?” Jaemin asked, leaning at the table looking at Renjun. “No. He won’t approved of it. You know him” Renjun answered in a beat, counting the flyers and dividing them into 10s. “I already signed it. Talked to the other Club Presidents” Jaemin said earning a hum from the secretary. “Jeno will and certainly won’t like it” Mark whispered towards Jaemin as they stood in front of Mark’s locker to get some books. “What I will and certainly not like?” “What the fuck Jeno?!” Jaemin exclaimed, punching Jeno on the chest. “What is it?” Jeno asked again, looking between the President and the Vice President of the Student Council. “Injun will participate with the Rent A Date” Mark informed, closing his locker. Jeno gave the two of them a confused look before realization dawns in. “What?!” Jeno shouted earning the other students’ attention. “We didn’t know, okay? One of his club members put his name for it” Jaemin explained. Jeno massage his forehead, clearly stressed out. “It will start tomorrow and will run for three days” Mark said before holding Jaemin’s hand, walking for their next class.

“Prez! Someone rented you for three days for 120,000 won!” Bambam exclaimed, giving Renjun the consent paper. “Wah! Daebak! Seriously?!” Dahyun exclaimed, running from her place to read the consent paper. “Who in the world is Chief?” Jeonghan asked, pulling the paper from Dahyun’s hand. “Oh! Prez! Do you know this person?! Why are you so happy?!” Dahyun said, teasing Renjun. “Oh, shut up” Renjun grumbles, trying to hide his smile.

“Oh, man. Huang Renjun from the Art Club is already taken for three days?”

“Really?! I didn’t even stand a chance”

“Seriously, someone rented him for three days?”

“I’m so jealous of whoever that is”

“Where did you even get that money?” Renjun asked, settling himself between Jeno’s legs. “Hmm. I have my sources” Jeno said, pulling Renjun to his chest. Renjun scoffs laying his head on Jeno’s chest. “More like Lele let you borrow some money” 

“Prez, he’s here again” Jeonghan whispered towards Renjun. Renjun looked over his shoulder and Jeonghan is right. “Tell him to go away” Renjun said, finger hovering over Jeno’s contact number in case something happened. “He’s gone” Dahyun said, patting Renjun’s shoulder making him breath. “Is he still following you around?” Mark asked, pulling Renjun to his side as they passed Xu Kun’s table. “He’s always at the Art Room after class.” Renjun answered, released the breath that he is holding once they passed the Xu Kun’s table. “Just don’t let him near you okay?” Mark said, pulling the door to the Art Room for Renjun to enter. “I always have Jeno with me you know” Renjun teased, which the older just rolled his eyes. Renjun isn’t wrong, Jeno is always with him but sometimes late.

Renjun stayed in the art room to wait for Jeno, finishing a weekly assignment when the door opened. Renjun immediately looked up from his canvas, expecting Jeno to see but it’s not Jeno. “What are you doing here?” Renjun snapped towards the person. “It seems I came in the right time, seeing your guard dog is not here” Xu Kun said, locking the door. “Fuck you!” Renjun shouted, kicking Xu Kun’s stomach. The male groans, pulling away from Renjun giving him a few seconds to run towards the door. Renjun didn’t stop running until he’s in front of the Council office. “Renjun?” Jaemin asked from the paperwork he is working, gaining Mark’s attention from the other side. Renjun immediately fled towards the back room when he felt someone opening the Council office door. Jaemin and Mark watched as Renjun ran towards back room when someone banged on the door. Mark opened the door and met with Xu Kun. “You” Mark sneered, pulling his arm backward before punching Xu Kun in the face. “What the fuck are you doing here?!” Mark shouted, pulling Xu Kun up punching him again. “Hey Jun! Open up!” Jaemin shouted, banging on the back room, Jaemin heard Mark shouted outside. Mark was in the middle of a punch when Jaemin pulled him back. “Let me go Nana. I’m going to kill this son of a bitch” “No. Renjun needs us” Jaemin said, pushing the older male inside. “Leave” Jaemin glares towards Xu Kun. 

"Jeno!" Mark shouted across the field. Jeno looked at the stress out Mark, brows furrowing in the middle. "Renjun" Mark said and Jeno immediately run out of the field, following the older into the building. "What happened?" Jeno asked, panting as they stop on the top of the staircase. "Xu kun happened" Mark said. "That bastard" Jeno sneers, walking towards the student’s council office. "He won't come out" Jaemin immediately said when Jeno walked in with Mark. "I'm killing that son of a bitch" Jeno said, kicking the table. "You can kill him as many times as you want, but Renjun first" Donghyuck said, pushing Jeno towards the locked back room. Jeno willed himself to calm down before knocking softly. "Ahgi? It's me, mind opening the door for me?" Jeno said in a soft voice. Upon hearing Jeno's voice, Renjun scrambled to open the door jumping into Jeno's arms. "You're okay, I got you gi" Jeno whispered on Renjun's ear, stroking his head. "I'm so scared" Renjun sobs, gripping Jeno's jersey from the back. "I know, I know but I'm here now" Jeno said, hugging Renjun tightly as the blonde boy sobs into his chest. "How's he?" Jaemin quietly ask, peeking his head on the door. "Sleep" Jeno said, stroking Renjun's tear streaked face. "Where's Mark hyung and Hyuck?" Jeno asked and Jaemin give him a knowing smile. "Taking care of the trash" Jaemin said, putting the water bottle by the table in case Renjun woke up. 

"He's seriously jealous" "Of course he is" "I'm not jealous" Jeno snapped towards the two. "Whatever you say hyung" Chenle said, rolling his eyes. It's not twitching, seriously Jeno's eyes are not twitching from, from jealousy. Damn why is he jealous over someone talking to Renjun. "Jeno, Renjun is going to melt if you kept on staring. They're just talking it’s not he's asking Renjun for a date" Mark said, slapping Jeno's hand. "Date?!" Jeno shouted. "Out of all Mark hyung said he heard only one word. And there he goes" Jisung said, shaking his head. Jeno walked towards Renjun and the guy he’s talking to. Renjun felt it before he saw Jeno. “Ahgi” Jeno greets, smiling towards the older and maybe glaring a bit at the senior who’s watching them with an amused look. “Hey” Renjun greets back, holding the hands above his stomach, leaning towards Jeno. “Oh, Jeno this is Sicheng hyung” Renjun said, introducing the guy he’s talking too. The guy, Sicheng, put his hand out to hand to shake Jeno’s which Jeno took giving a little squeeze towards him. “I’m Sicheng, Kun’s boyfriend” The guy, Sicheng, introduced himself smirking towards Jeno who look dumb founded. _“So, this is him, he’s handsome Jun”_ Sicheng said towards Renjun, switching in Chinese, who blushed at the sudden remark. Renjun just glares mumbling a shut up. Sicheng bid them goodbye to meet Kun for lunch. “Does he know he’s so possessive?” Donghyuck asked as they watch how Jeno came from Renjun’s back, arms circling the Chinese into a possessive manner. “Aren’t they both?” Jaemin stated as a matter of fact, rolling his eyes.

"Renjun! Stop putting too much glitter!" Mark shouted, pulling the younger's arm from the banner. "No! Jeno won't see it unless it is full of glitters!" Renjun shouted back, pulling his arm from the older. "Who allowed Renjun to get glitters?!" Mark exclaimed looking at the others, who shakes their heads. "It's Jeno right?" Mark sighs, Jeno really spoils Renjun and vice versa, there's nothing they can really do about it. As they leave Renjun's house the 6 of them is somewhat became glitter monster courtesy of Renjun of course. "I swear to God if Jeno won't notice this shimmering and glittering banner" Donghyuck said, looking at the crowds in the stadium. "Come on! We need to meet him first!" Renjun said, pulling Jisung's hand who was holding Chenle's hand who was holding Donghyuck's hand who grabbed Jaemin's arm who was holding hands with Mark. The five of them trailed behind Renjun as Renjun pulled the card Jeno gave him to use for backstage purposes. What they saw was unexpected and what happened next was also unexpected. 

Renjun rarely calls Jeno by his pet name even though the former always called him ahgi for how many years, he didn’t even know what's the meaning of that word. And based on their friend’s observation, Renjun only uses THE pet name for Jeno if he really is pissed or going to kill someone (not Jeno) though probably the one clinging at Jeno now. It was like this, the guards smiled towards Renjun knowing who he is. "Wow the privilege of Huang Renjun" Donghyuck mused, seeing how the guards didn't even bat an eye once they saw Renjun and immediately opened the door leading towards the team’s locker rooms for them. Renjun was full smile, holding softly on to Jisung's hand, bubbling with excitement to see Jeno. But the smile suddenly turns into a frown and Jisung began to hiss at the sudden grip of the older on his hand. Jeno wasn't enjoying it, he's annoyed, the other's team manager took a liking of him in a few seconds they said their greetings at the other team and suddenly the girl's been clinging onto Jeno for dear life. Purring on Jeno's arm, fluttering her eyes and flashing her boobs like Jeno was interested but really, he's going to puke any second now. Jeno's teammates has been eyeing the whole scenario, some of them are sweating and they aren't even playing yet. "What time Renjun will be here?" Bomin asked towards Yugyeom. "I don't know but we need to get out before he-" And the door opens revealing Renjun and the rest of Jeno's friends. "Oh shit" Jaemin mumbles, pulling from Donghyuck's grip as well as Chenle from Jisung's grip. The rest of them was sweating bullets and their stomach buzzing with nervousness. "Hey Chief" Renjun sweetly called towards Jeno and the some of the baseball team scrambled towards the door who knows the meaning behind that name. "He said it!" Bomin exclaimed, getting his helmet and eventually running out of the locker room. Jeno looked up from his phone before breaking into a huge smile, when he heard Renjun.

"Ahgi!" Jeno greets, pulling away from the girl and reaching for the blonde boy. Renjun let Jeno pulled him by the waist, kissing his temple. "Been waiting for you" Jeno said, giving Renjun his infamous eye smile. "Why are you all sparkling?" Jeno asked, leaning back but hands still on Renjun's petite waist looking at each of his friends scattered around to sit. "It's your fault" Mark pointed out, sitting down pulling Jaemin on his lap. "Me?" Jeno confusingly asked, pointing to himself. "Yeah, that boy in your arms used buckets of glitters for your banner" Donghyuck said, pointing at the banner he was holding. Renjun pouted having been outed by his friends making Jeno laugh out loud. "I hate you guys" Renjun grumbles crossing his hands on his chest making the others laugh at him. Jeno pulled Renjun against his chest, his head on the blonde's hair. 

"Jeno yah" Someone said, halting everyone's doing, series of curses and groaning could be heard around the room. "Oh god, this will be epic" Donghyuck snicker towards the youngest two. Someone curled on Jeno's arm making him scowl, looking down he was meet with the other team’s manager. "What do you want?" Jeno deadpans, his other hand pulling Renjun closer. The girl pouted at Jeno, attempting into being cute. Donghyuck pulled a disgusting face on the side same as Jisung scrunching his nose at the scene. "That was the most disgusting thing I've ever seen in my life" Chenle commented across the room making everyone looked at him. Jaemin and Mark couldn't help the laughs escaping from them even some of the baseball team who laughed behind their hands. The girl's eyes zoom into Chenle, cocking her head to the side before saying "And you are the most disgusting thing I've ever seen in my life" smirking at unfazed Chenle. "And I thought this will be entertaining" Yugyeom said shaking his head at the boring drama in front of him. "Is that the best you've got?" Chenle questioned, crossing his arms, challenging the girl. "That Mina girl- that was her name right- is better" Jisung said looking at Donghyuck for conformation, which the older did. 

"This is boring Jeno" Jaemin whined from across the room. Jeno glared at Jaemin before motioning them to get out. Jaemin nodded his head, noticing that Renjun's been quite ever since the small banter of Chenle and the girl. They left the room but Jisung stayed to talked with Yugyeom about the dance club and few players lounging around. Jeno pulled away from the girl, the girl letting a surprise gasp but move when Jeno and Renjun moved towards the back. Jeno still have his arm around Renjun, squeezing a bit. Jeno opened his locker and pulled his jersey he was about to give it to Renjun when the girl snatched it from his hands. "Oh, not the jersey anything but the jersey" Jisung said in a low voice, shaking his head, Yugyeom agreeing on his side. "I'll wear it for you Jeno yah" The girl enthusiastically said, ready to pull the jersey over her head when Renjun pulled away from Jeno, hands grabbing the jersey from her hands making the girl stumble a bit. "Yah! What the hell is your problem?!" The girl shouted but Renjun ignored her before leaning towards Jeno making the younger put the jersey on him. "You are" Renjun answered, looking at the girl. The girl looked at him incredulously. "Me? But you're the one who came between me and my boyfriend" She said. "Boyfriend? Who? Him?" Renjun asked, pointing at Jeno. "Oh, this is getting good" Yugyeom said, clapping his hands earning him an elbow to his stomach from Jisung. "Ow!" Yugyeom winced. "You're seriously a killjoy Park Jisung" "Oh shut up, you know what will happen whenever Renjun hyung is angry. Remember Mina?" Jisung said. Jisung looked at Jeno, motioning him to do something before Renjun really explode but the older just smile. “Oh, the girl will die today” Jisung said massaging his temple. Seriously, he’s too young to deal with this. Before Renjun could say anything Jisung interrupted. “If I were you, I’ll be leaving” Jisung said, standing in between the two. The girl scoff towards Jisung, crossing her hands over her chest, not backing down. Jisung just sighs, seriously he’s too young for this shit. “See here, whatever your name is. See this” gesturing towards Jeno and Renjun who was talking to each other, arms wrapped around each other with no care towards the world. “You have no place between them, if I were you, I’ll back off before that boy tear you from limb to limb okay?” pointing at Renjun was joking around with Yugyeom. The girl widens her eyes at the threat before walking out of the room. “Boo! You’re seriously a killjoy Park Jisung” Yugyeom taunted. “Shut up before I tear you apart” Jisung threatens. 

“Hyung! Are you sure you can’t smuggle us in?” Jisung whined towards Mark. “Jisung for the last time. It’s a Senior prom, meaning Seniors only” “But hyung” Chenle whines, shaking Mark’s arm. “I really can’t” Mark said, making the two juniors sulk on his side. “But I heard that seniors can bring a date even if they are a year below” Jaemin said, sending a smirk towards Donghyuck on the other side of the table. “Shut up Nana!” Donghyuck said kicking Jaemin under the table. “So, a senior must ask us out for the prom?’ Jisung asked, bumping his shoulder with Chenle. “Shh” Chenle said pushing Jisung. “Well, technically yes if someone stopped his pining” Jeno said, sending a teasing smile towards Donghyuck, who put his head on the table hiding his face. The table erupted with laughter, teasing Donghyuck about his pining towards to his not so obvious crush towards a certain loud dolphin. Jisung was in the middle of his laugh when the table fell in silence. All his friends were looking behind him, sending him a wink. “Jisung? Can I talk to you for a second?” Yugyeom asked behind him. Jisung slowly stands up, facing the older. “Yes?” Jisung asked, fidgeting with his hands on his back. “Shh stop pushing Jaehyun!” Yugyeom whispered shouted towards his friend. “Come on ask him now!” Jaehyun whispered back, pushing Yugyeom on to Jisung. “So, I was—uhm--- ahh--- do you--- uhm---- want--- to ahh- uhm- prom” “Yes” “What?” Yugyeom asked, gaping at the younger making Jisung’s friends laugh at the other senior. “Shut up” Jisung hissed towards his friends making them shut up but still snickering at the awkward situation in front of him. “Yes, to what?” Yugyeom asked, confused with Jisung’s answered. “Yes, to your proposal” Jisung answered. “Oh, prom-” Yugyeom stopped talking, just staring at Jisung. “Ahh gyeom?” Jisung called but the senior just turned to his other friend. “Did he just said he’s going to the prom with me?” Jisung heard Yugyeom asked Jaehyun. “I think he did” Jaehyun said, patting Yugyeom’s back, happy with his friend. “Are you okay dude?” Jaehyun asked, because Yugyeom was just standing until “I am going with Park Jisung to the prom!” Yugyeom shouted at the top of his lungs earning the whole cafeteria’s attention, making Jisung giggles. 

“What about you gi? Any plans for the prom?” Jeno asked, ignoring the commotion in front of them. Renjun leaned his head on to Jeno’s shoulder making Jeno wrapped his right arm around Renjun’s body settling on his hips to hold the older comfortably. “Hmm, if organizing and making the prom run smoothly without anyone spiking the drinks is a plan, then yes I have plans for the prom.” Renjun said, watching his friends teased Jisung. “Are you okay with the turquoise ribbon or should I go with a tie?” Jeno asked, nuzzling on to Renjun’s hair. Renjun faced Jeno, thinking before kissing Jeno’s forehead. “I say tie, specifically red. You be good in red” Renjun said. “What about you then?” Jeno asked, shifting Renjun’s legs across his thighs. “I don’t do have a ribbon at home. Should we buy one so we can match?” Renjun asked. “Sure, we can go after school then” Jeno answered smiling towards the older who give him a kiss on the nose in return. 

“How’s your project coming in?” Kun asked, putting a jasmine tea besides Renjun’s head. “Nothing. I don’t know what to paint” Renjun groans, pushing the pencil out of his view. “What do I do ge?” Renjun whispered towards Kun. Kun just smiles, ruffling Renjun’s hair. “Did you ask about Jeno’s opinion?” Kun asked back, pulling Renjun towards the bed. “I already did, and he said just to paint what seems best” Renjun answered getting his sketchbook from the floor and a pencil in between his ear. Kun watched his brother open his sketchbook, flipping through the pages until he stopped to a pair of crescent eyes, raising an eyebrow towards the drawing. “Is that Jeno?” Kun asked which Renjun answered with a smile and a nod. “Yeah, but it’s unfinished” Renjun said, proceeding to draw the nose. Kun watched his brother with amusement, delicately drawing Jeno’s feature he knows by heart. “Say Jun, how are you and Jeno?” Kun asked. “We’re good” Renjun answered, not lifting his head and hand from the sketchbook. Kun just hum, watching Renjun finished his Jeno drawing. Renjun looked at his drawing a small smile, tracing from the nose towards the lips. “I think you got your answered” Kun said, standing up from the bed. Renjun tipped his head to the side giving Kun a confused look. “You already have a project to make Jun” Kun said, looking at the drawing Renjun is holding. “Do you mean?” “Yes, please don’t try to deny it” Kun said softly before kissing Renjun’s head and walking out of the door with a word of advice. “He already knows, no need for you to say anything” And Kun closed the door. 

This is rare, Jeno thoughts watching Renjun talked to someone over the phone in his super speed Mandarin. Renjun was all smile with his teeth and laughing so loud over the phone that Jeno couldn’t help but move a bit closer, pulling the older to his side, face hiding on Renjun’s stomach. Renjun run his fingers through Jeno’s hair making the younger purr. _“So, when do I get to meet him?”_ _“No, you’re not meeting him”_ Renjun stated, looking at Jeno’s sleeping face. _“And why not?!”_ The other over the phone asked. Renjun just rolled his eyes, caressing Jeno’s cheeks. _“I know what you will do”_ Renjun said. _“Tsk. You’re no fun Junnie”_ Renjun just rolled his eyes, _“God Yukhei, stop with the cute thing. That won’t work with me”_ _“Ten and I will be visiting soon! Be prepare!”_ Yukhei shouted before hanging up with waiting for Renjun’s reply.

“Do you ever look at someone and have _“Wow, I’m so lucky to have them in my life and I wouldn’t trade them to anything”_ thoughts?” Jeno asked towards Jaemin who looked at him dumb founded. “So, you realize you’re in love with Renjun?” Jaemin said smirking at his best friend. “What- I didn’t say it was Renjun!” Jeno stuttered. “Yeah right that’s why you’re looking at him like he hung the sun, moon and all of the stars in the sky. “I do not!” Jeno replied incredulously. “You don’t fool me Lee Jeno. I’ve known you since diaper days” Jaemin said, waving his index finger in front of Jeno. “Do I really look at him like that?” Jeno asked quietly. “Yeah, ever since you found him crying in the bathroom in grade school” Jaemin said, laughing at a small Jeno claiming Renjun is his. “I look at Mark like that too. I’m so happy I have him Jeno” Jaemin said smiling to himself. “And he looks at you like that too Nana” Jeno said back smiling to his best friend. “Fuck you Jeno, you’re so sappy” Jaemin said punching Jeno’s arm. “Looks who’s talking” Jeno said shaking his head. “Confess Jen” Jaemin said after a few moments of silence. Jeno thoughts about it but what if Renjun doesn’t like him back what if Renjun distanced himself to him. There’s so many what if that scared Jeno to his wits just by thinking of it. “What if he doesn’t feel the same” Jeno whispered. “He does Jeno” Jaemin said, patting Jeno’s shoulder. “You are made for each other Jeno. Believe me, you complete each other.”

“You have that look again Jun” Mark said, sitting besides Renjun who has his eyes looking towards the baseball field, watching the baseball team run around the field. “What look?” Renjun asked, looking confusedly at the older. Mark just laughed, shaking his head fondly at his friend. “You know, your Jeno look” Mark said. “My Jeno look?” “Yeah” Mark answered, nodding his head. “The one with heart eyes and stardust in your eyes” Mark teased earning a flustered Renjun. “I don’t know look at Jeno like that!” Renjun said, his voice a pitch higher than normal. “Do I?” Renjun asked, looking at the older. Mark nodded his head again, Renjun could just groan hiding his red flushed face on his hands. “Why don’t you confess Jun?” Mark said. “No” “Why?” Mark asked. “He might not feel the same” Renjun whispered watching Jeno get his bat, ready to practice his swinging. “What if he does feel the same?” The older questioned. “What if he doesn’t?” Renjun questioned back. “You never know until you try it. You still have a couple of days until you finish your art project, right?” Mark asked, pointing at the clothed canvas. Renjun looked at Mark, mortified. “You saw?!” Renjun asked, hand covering his mouth. _“So dramatic”_ Mark thoughts rolling his eyes. “You’re not being subtle you know, painting inside the Council office of course it was bound to be seen especially me and Jaemin. You’re lucky Jeno doesn’t come here often like he used too” Mark said. “Do you think he will like it?” Renjun asked, walking the canvas, revealing the unfinished painting. The painting that Renjun spend his days and nights trying to perfect, his painting of the person he can’t live without. A painting of Jeno when they were in grade school, the small Jeno who was holding an umbrella to shield a cat who is in the box from the rain. It was the first time Renjun saw Jeno, his so loving and wonderful Jeno.

This guy just barged in between Jeno and Renjun, completely pulling Renjun away from Jeno. Jeno could not say anything because Renjun is so happy by seeing this guy who look like a giant puppy, clinging to Renjun like there’s no tomorrow, and Jeno does not like it. It started as just one-time thing but as the days go by, it became frequent that Jeno couldn’t even count it on his fingers the times it happened. Renjun cancelled again today, reason? “Yukhei wants to try this new restaurant downtown. I couldn’t say no because he can’t speak Korean” insert puppy dog eyes, of course Jeno couldn’t say no. Who was he to say no to Renjun anyway? “If Jeno hyung hit his head a few more times on the table, think it will crack?” Chenle curiously asked. “His head or the table?” Jisung asked back which Chenle just shrugs. “Jeno stop doing that!” Jaemin shouted, irritated at the way Jeno kept on banging his head on the table. “No” Jeno mumbles. “Maybe if I hit myself a few times, I’ll wake up and this is all just a dream” He continues banging his head. “He lost it” Donghyuck said rolling his eyes. Renjun was skipping towards them as Mark was holding Jaemin back and Jisung holding Donghyuck back before they seriously smack Jeno while Chenle was just laughing. “What are you guys doing?” Renjun asked, giggling at the chaos in front of him, sliding down besides Jeno. Jeno instinctively pulled Renjun to his lap, hooking his chin over Renjun’s shoulder. “Where were you?” Jeno murmurs over Renjun’s shoulder. “Oh, I was with Yukhei” Renjun said, holding Jeno’s hands around him. Jeno stilled, not moving an inch, his friends looking at him with concern. “Ahh” He said, loosening his hold on Renjun’s waist. Renjun frowned at that, holding Jeno’s hands. “Oh right. Jeno let’s go out next week” Renjun said, facing the younger. Jeno immediately perked at that. “What?” Jeno asked confused. “Let’s go out tomorrow” Renjun repeated stealing Jisung’s apple. “Hey!” Jisung protested. Jeno smiles, he’s been waiting for this, he will confess next week but “Yukhei invited us” Renjun said. 

Jeno doesn't like it a bit, the tiredness and annoyance began to settle in leaving him frustrated. He's starting to get agitated; he knows that they we're just friends but Jeno can't help the anger and jealously he's feeling right especially at how Yukhei's arm would wind up wrapping around Renjun's waist. He didn't argue when Yukhei arranged a hang out and Renjun agreed tagging him along, seeing it was the three of them, but this is getting too much. Jeno doesn't like it for one fucking second, the thought of Renjun being with Yukhei since they are childhood best friend before Renjun met Jeno, it didn't sit with him especially he knows what Renjun's ideal type is and it screams Yukhei in a loud voice with a megaphone screaming in his ears, completely opposite of him. The mere thought of Renjun being is someone's else hands is making him sick, he doesn't want that but what can he do, he's not good with this feeling thing. He should had taken Jaemin's advice and confessed but the doubt and frightening feeling of being rejected always plague his mind, afraid that he will lose Renjun, afraid that he will be left alone. And at this point he's at his limits since Yukhei been sending smirks and teasing remarks at his way whenever he mentions something that he only knew about Renjun. Jeno abruptly stood up, the chair making a loud noise making Renjun and Yukhei stop their conversation. Renjun looked at him, shocked and confused but Jeno paid him no attention even as he called after him before walking out the door and welcomes the rain.

"Fuck!" Renjun shouted, pulling his jacket from the table and running after Jeno. He should had known that when Yukhei proposed a hang out between the three of them it will not be good. Knowing Jeno's patience is short with some brooding from Yukhei especially the thing with the arm around his waist isn't good, he knows Yukhei means no harm but pushing Jeno's button is a big no no even their friends knew that. Renjun ran from the Café towards their neighborhood, screaming Jeno's name against the thundering rain, looking around for the younger boy. Renjun immediately run towards Jeno's house, knocking frantically but no one is answering, getting his spare key to open the door. He shouted Jeno's name but met with silence, quietly he walks upstairs trailing the water on the floor to the attic room. Whenever Jeno's frustrated or angry he always goes to the attic to clear his mind because knowing himself, his mouth doesn't have a brake and will say whatever comes in mind without any second thought, the attic is his safe place to let himself calm down.

Renjun quietly crawls in his four, to avoid getting his head hit from the ceiling, to get where Jeno was laying down. He always wonders how Jeno fit inside the attic with his long limbs against the small space. Renjun drape himself over Jeno, putting his wet hair on Jeno's chest. They stayed like that, unmoving just the two of them together. Renjun felt Jeno pulled him by his waist, his fingers tracing the outline of his hipbone. A comfortable gesture that Jeno always do to make him calm down or be assured about something. "You're shivering" Jeno said, pulling Renjun closer if that is possible. "You too" Renjun said back, fingers slipping between Jeno's unoccupied fingers. "Come on. You'll get sick" Jeno whispered sitting down bringing Renjun with him. Jeno got fresh towels and clothes for Renjun to wear, he's out the door when Renjun called him. "Can we?" Renjun whispered, playing with the hem of his drenched shirt. Jeno wordlessly nod, before closing the door and helping Renjun strip. They done this multiple time but today there's something in the air that makes it different and somewhat awkward. Renjun saw Jeno's body multiple times whenever they showered or took a bath together, but he still flushed red, turning around when Jeno began to strip. Renjun waits for Jeno to put their wet clothes at the laundry basket before pulling the younger under the warm shower. They stood there, the splash of water on to the tiles was the only sound. Renjun was never bold in his entire 18 years of living, he's always the one who never moves from his comfort zone. He always draws lines to things that will leave him scared or hurt, never venturing in to the unknown. But today must be one of those days, slowly and carefully Renjun hook his arms around Jeno's neck surprising the younger.

"Gi?" Jeno asked confusedly, calloused hands against Renjun's smooth and petite waist. Today is really the day Renjun said fuck it before pulling Jeno down into a kiss, at first Jeno was not responding, making Renjun scared he did something wrong, he started to pull away but Jeno pulled him back crushing their lips together. Renjun choked a moan when Jeno pushed his tongue inside Renjun's mouth making the older whimper against Jeno's lips. "Fuck" Jeno hissed, the grip on Renjun's hips tightens, holding the older up. Jeno moved to Renjun's jaw to his collarbones. God, Renjun really hates how Jeno knows every one of his weaknesses fuck best friends lives and privileges. Renjun titling his head to give Jeno better access as the younger kiss, suck and bite around his collarbone making his knees week. "Jeno" Renjun moan near Jeno's ear making the younger shiver under the warm shower. In a second Renjun is up the wall with only Jeno's arms to support him up, shocked expression schooling his face as Jeno stared down at him with hunger.

Renjun never saw this expression on Jeno before like he's ready to pounce at Renjun like how a wild animal do to its prey. "Tell me you want this as much as I want." Jeno rasped, trying to control his breathing. Amidst of everything Jeno still put Renjun's sake above all else. Renjun gently smile, bringing his hand up to caress Jeno's face. Renjun slowly lean in, putting their foreheads together. "Yes" Renjun whispered against Jeno's lips. Renjun known Jeno for years, grew up with each other, saw each other at their lowest point in their lives. Jeno's rough and calloused hands from all the baseball training that he did holds him like a porcelain doll, afraid to break him. Jeno held Renjun up against the wall, slowly consuming the older bit by bit and Renjun welcomed him with open arms. Slowly and passionately Jeno poured himself into Renjun and Renjun, Renjun gave everything he had for Jeno to own. "I love you" Jeno said, looking directly at Renjun, with pure love, adoration and sincerity. Renjun couldn't help but tear up saying "I love you too" 

The school is busting with excitement because of the Art Club, having the one section of the lobby in the 3rd floor used for the yearly Art Gallery by the Art club members to showcase the talent of the SM Academy students. Jeno was walking down the hallway on his way to his locker when he noticed that he has the student body’s attention, whispering by themselves. Jeno checked himself on his phone, trying to see if he has something on his face, which was none. Jeno continues to rummage through his locker for his books for the day when Donghyuck draped himself on his back. “Jeno! You’re a star dude!” Donghyuck shouted next to Jeno’s ear. Jeno winced, pushing Donghyuck off his back to close his locker. “What are you saying? Did you see Renjun?” Jeno asked, adjusting his bag’s strap. Before Donghyuck could answered, something or someone ran into Jeno’s back. “Hey gi” Jeno greets turning around to kiss Renjun square into his lips making Donghyuck’s jaw drop. “You two- for real?! Finally!” Donghyuck shouted, hugging his two friends. Jeno and Renjun just smile towards Donghyuck’s retreating form to announce the news of the year to their other friends. “Why did you leave so early in the morning?” Jeno whines after Donghyuck turned around the corner. Renjun just laughs at his big baby, cupping Jeno’s cheeks on his hands, Renjun gave Jeno a peck on his forehead. “I’m sorry, I need to set up my place for the art gallery” Renjun said, pulling Jeno towards the stairs to go up. “You could had wake me up you know” Jeno grumbles still sulky about how he didn’t wake up with Renjun to his side. Renjun just shakes his head at his boyfriend, _boyfriend_ the word ring at Renjun’s mind. “We did the deed before we became official” Renjun whispered looking at Jeno. They both flushed red remembering what happened last night. “Why are you guys red?” Jaemin interrupted, looking smugly and proud at the two. “Nothing!” Renjun squeaks at Jaemin, tugging Jeno forward to support his claim, which Jeno gladly nodded to Renjun’s claim. Before Jaemin could speak two over excited babies rammed towards the two of them. “Hyung! It’s amazing!” Jisung shouted jumping up and down, holding Renjun’s shoulder. “You’re so cute hyung!” Chenle exclaimed, shaking Jeno’s shoulder. “What are you guys talking about?” Jeno asked, confuse about their friends behavior. The five of them looked at Renjun, including Jeno who has his brows meeting in the middle of his forehead. Renjun took Jeno’s hand, walking towards the center of the 3rd floor lobby. “Ahgi?” Jeno asked, looking at the boy in front of him. “Remember my art project?” Renjun questions which Jeno answered with a nod. “You said that I should paint what I think is the best” “Yeah, because I trust your perception about the things you love” Jeno said. Renjun just nodded because Jeno’s right. “So, I did just that” Renjun said, pulling Jeno towards the canvas situated in the middle of the busy lobby, students, parents and visitors from other schools looking at the famous Art Gallery of SM Academy. As they walked hand and hand towards the center, people eyes were trained at them mostly at Jeno, Jeno ducked his head down because of the attention. “Jeno” Renjun called, smiling at Jeno before walking away from Jeno towards the canvas in front of him. Jeno awes at the painting in front of him, he knows Renjun is talented but damn this is the whole level of artistry talent. Jeno scanned the painting, from the hues of the colors from the corner towards the middle where he saw a boy holding out an umbrella in front of a box with a cat, kitten’s head, peaking at a boy. “It’s Sol” Jeno said, remembering the day he found Sol outside their school’s gate, the poor kitten was drenched from the rain. Jeno took Sol that day, holding the drenched kitten in his arms as he ran toward the school’s bathroom to dry the cat, resulting to him finding Renjun crying in one of the stalls because of some bullies. “That day, a boy stood in front of me, screaming at some other big kids throwing nasty words against me while shaking from how drenched his body is, a kitten equally as drenched as him, sitting in his arms. He turned around and gave me a warm smile despite his shivering form, he took my hand that day and promised that he won’t let me go and will always be there to protect me.” Renjun said, wiping the silent tears streaming down Jeno’s cheeks. “After all these years, he’s still the same. My adorable and goofy savior who can’t cook to save his life” Renjun giggles as Jeno whines a _“Stop it”_ “But above all he’s still the same boy I fell in love with” Renjun finished, holding Jeno’s hands. “Lee Jeno, I know I still have issues I need to solve and flaws to perfect but thank you for seeing those flaws as perfect when I saw them as hindrance to my life. Thank you for saying I’m perfect when I’m not near at that. Shut up I’m talking” Renjun glares when Jeno squeaks a _“But you are perfect”_ “I know we did the deed before making us official” Renjun heard Mark and Jisung cursed out loud at the back, following a loud shriek from Chenle and loud squealing from Jaemin and Donghyuck. Jeno flushed red from the embarrassment, hiding himself on Renjun’s shoulder. “I know I said this last night, but I love you Jeno. Will you be my boyfriend?” Renjun asked, pulling away from Jeno. “Yes” Jeno squeaks, kissing Renjun’s forehead. “I guess we know who wore the pants in the relationship” Donghyuck snickers. “Shut up and confessed to Chenle” Jeno retorted making Donghyuck a blubbering mess and making Chenle red. Jeno waited for Renjun in front of the Art Club to go home, scrolling in his Instagram feed receiving congratulations at the photo he uploaded making Renjun and him official as boyfriends. “What are you smiling at?” Renjun asked, his head perked on Jeno’s shoulder to look at his phone. “Kun hyung said, you can sleep over tonight” Jeno said, turning around to hug Renjun by his waist. “Hmm. Maybe I should move in with you?” Renjun asked, his head on Jeno’s chest. “Maybe you should Gi” Jeno said, holding Renjun’s hand in front of his lips as he left a feather kiss on the back of Renjun’s hand. Jeno walked out of the bathroom with a towel to dry his hair when he saw Renjun sitting on his bed with his sketchbook and pencil out while he’s in Jeno’s t-shirt and a pajama boxer to big for him but Jeno wouldn’t have it another way. Jeno crawled towards Renjun hoisting the older on his lap. “Hey, what are you doing?” Jeno asked, kissing Renjun’s exposed collarbones, the purple flower that he planted last night was still there, telling him what happened the other night was not a dream and the bot in his arms are his and his only. “You” Renjun said, not listing his head from the sketchbook. Jeno looked over Renjun’s shoulder and yes, Renjun is drawing him again. “Are you sure you’re not sick of my face yet?” Jeno joked, hugging Renjun’s middle. “No” Renjun smiled kissing Jeno on his lips. That night they found themselves tangle in each other’s limbs whispering sweet things and promises like they never did before. No words needed they knew it by heart for years, they already know what they are to each other that is enough to the both.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahgi = Adorable Gem  
> *the pronunciation of the first letter in Korean*  
> A = Ah  
> G = Gi


End file.
